Run Ash Run
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Ash is being chased by Beedrill, and when he finally gives up, someone saves him. But what does this Mystery Savior want in return? Rated M GaryXAsh. DISCONTINUED. See revised story "Retracing Your Steps."
1. Chapter 1

RUN ASH RUN!!

Ash was running as fast as his legs could go. Huge swarms of very angry Beedrill were right on his heels. Dashing through the field, he jumped over a thorn bush, catching his jeans and shirt and tearing them slightly. He kept running even though a trickle of blood ran down his arm. Out of the field, he find himself on a dirt path, both sides had walls of extremely dense forest and very few gaps to enter.

Ash was getting tired. Ever since he accidentally stepped into a Beedrill hive, he has been running. He could see them behind him, and decided to take a two second rest, because if he didn't, the Beedrill will surely have caught him.

All of his poke balls were at Prof. Oak's lab, and his friends are hopefully looking for him.

He had come back to Pallet Town to check up on his mom and Mr. Mime, and Misty, May and Brock came to visit. He had only come back yesterday, and now look where he is.

Ready to give up this futile chase, he leans against a large tree to catch his breath. Suddenly, a hand shoots out from the shadows and pulls Ash into the woods.

Shock paralyzes Ash as he realizes someone's hand has clamped down on his mouth, and his back was pressed against the mystery person's chest. His savior was a bit taller than him, and he was strong. He wrapped his arm around Ash's torso, trapping both of the young trainer's arms.

Ash was squirming, trying to break free, but the person just tightened their hold and shushed him as the Beedrill passed by. The hand was released from Ash's mouth and he let out a breath he had been holding for the longest time.

He was about to thank the person, but felt their hands move down to his chest, and started feeling his body. This made Ash very uncomfortable and he froze like a statue at the mysterious persons touch.

He heard a chuckle then a painfully familiar voice, "Still getting into trouble, huh, Ashy boy?"

Ash's eyes widened and he quickly broke the tight embrace with one jump. "Still feisty as ever I see." The older trainer snickered.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Ash asked in annoyance, facing him and crossing his arms across his chest.

"What, can't I stop by to visit? I have all the information I need on the Pokémon I was studying, decided to take a break and check on my grandpa. Why, is that a crime?" Gary asked with dripping sarcasm. He took a steady step forward, closer to Ash, and his face was revealed from the shadows.

His icy blue eyes were staring into soft chocolate brown. "Whatever. Thanks anyways for helping me get away from those Beedrill." Ash thanked reluctantly. He looked away from Gary's piercing eyes for a second, and then he felt a shadow come over him. He looked back and saw Gary, towering over him, his face serious, and his eyes determined.

Ash looked at him in confusion, and asked, "What's wrong?" concern was evident in his voice. Gary cracked a sinister smile and shoved Ash into a tree, the rough bark scratching his jacket and made him wince in pain. He looked up at Gary with shock and anger, "What was that for?!" he yelled.

The older trainer took two steps forward until his face was less than six inches from his prey. Before Ash realized what was happening, Gary had pinned him to the tree, his body grinding against his, and Gary's knee was positioned in between Ash's legs.

Gary looked at the young trainer, his eyes were dark with desire, and voice husky with lust, "Let's have a little fun, Ashy boy." Ash turned his head to the side, and whispered in confusion, "What are you doing, let me go!"

Ash was so cute when he was demanding something. Gary leaned down and pressed his jaw against Ash's cheek and whispered, "My work is very stressful, and I just need an outlet to release my frustration." A smile was evident in his voice.

Brown eyes widened in shock and he tried to squirm out of Gary's grip, "Why me? There are plenty of girls for you to control!! I'm not a girl so let me go!!"

"Who says I want girls, you naïve little boy." Gary chuckled again. Ash tried to fight back harder but his energy was drained from running from the Beedrill, he couldn't fight anymore.

"Good for you, now go find another guy to pick on! I'm not interested so get off!" Ash replied sourly. He didn't want to be treated like a dog, getting pushed around. He turned his head to look straight into Gary's eyes and tried to make him back off. It didn't work.

"It doesn't matter if you want me, I'll make you mine." Gary's eyes were drunk with lust, and so he swooped down and crushed his lips against Ash's.

His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the boys' soft lips against his. He slip his tongue into Ash's mouth, as Ash squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push Gary away.

Gary's hands were curious; he traveled down Ash's chest, one hand wrapped around his waist, as the other hand played with the young trainer's jeans. He slowly slid his hand into Ash's pants and made him gasp.

Amused, Gary continued to explore, and enjoyed the sharp breaths, and resistance from Ash.

This was gonna be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

RUN ASH RUN

Ash tried to fight back; his hands were on Gay's chest, trying to pushing him away. But Gary's hands were dragging their hips closer together, and started grinding up against him. Ahs wouldn't give up though, until the lack of oxygen made him light headed. Gary was getting dizzy too and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

Looking into those fierce brown eyes made him want Ash even more. What was it about him? How did he make Gary tingle where they touched, and why does one kiss make his head spin? He wanted to experiment further, and enjoy every step of it.

Ash was panting from lack of air, but Gary seemed ready to go at it again. Instead, Gary leaned down and started kissing Ash's neck, tasting every bit of him. He started sucking right below his jaw line, where he could feel and taste Ash's racing pulse.

Having him so close, so weak panting for breath, and so feisty, it made Gary want him more. It seemed wrong taking advantage, but Gary liked it that way.

One hand was wrapped around Ash's waist, pulling him closer, their bodies rubbing against each other and their hot breaths mingling. Gary's other hand unzipped Ash's jacket, and slid under his shirt.

Hearing Ash gasp in protest made him hard, he wanted Ash right now, but he wasn't ready. It didn't matter, this was fun, and he had to make up for all those years. He felt Ash stop moving, so when he tried to look at the young trainer, he took his chance. Ash quickly jumped out of Gary's embrace, wobbling slightly a few feet away.

He was still breathing heavily, all the oxygen was gone from his body. Gary smirked at his attempt in escape but wouldn't have it. He slowly stalked towards Ash, and Ash instinctively stepped backwards, trying to put as much distance between Gary and him as possible. He wasn't going to give up, but after going so far, he saw that Gary wasn't going to give up either.

A few more steps and Ash's heel caught a tree root sticking out of the ground. He fell back heavily, knocking his head on the soft grass and the hard ground. He was dazed for a few moments, then felt someone –Gary no doubt- lean over and looks at him.

His grin widened and he chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants this to happen Ashy boy." Ash propped himself up on his elbows, trying to recover from his fall.

The sinister tone in Gary's voice sent shiver down his spine as he tried to crawl backwards. It didn't work, the older boy was already on top, his knee between Ash's legs, and hands pinning his shoulders to the ground. Gary was losing patience, and when that happens, nothing good comes out of it.

As Gary was leaning down, Ash finally gave up. He had no more energy to fight, and let's face it, Gary would have won anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut in submission, but he never expected this.

Gary's kiss was soft, and tender. Not crazy and wild like before. It became more passionate when he slid his tongue into Ash's mouth and smiled slightly and Ash didn't fight back. His knee slid farther up and made Ash gasp, his hot breath swallowed by hungry kisses. He felt Gary brush his lips against his now scarlet cheeks, and down his neck. He nipped and licked Ash's collar bone, all the while, his hands gliding up Ash's shirt.

He felt Ash's body under his fingertips, and started to kiss his abdomen. Ash's shirt was still on but that would be gone soon. As he went lower, Ash grabbed chunks up grass, grasping them tight. His face flushed furiously.

In the distance, he could hear his friend's voices. Unexpectedly, Gary got up and whispered in Ash's ear; "Don't worry, this isn't over. I'll make you mine soon." And gave Ash a heated kiss before running off. Ash slowly got up, putting his clothes back to normal before anyone notices.

His face was still red, but the heat from his cheeks was dissipating. Did that really just happen?

"Ash! There you are! We were really worried!" he turned to see that is was Misty yelling at him.

"What happened? He saw you getting attacked by Beedrill and you disappeared!" May was the one to lecture now.

"I'm okay you guys, I hid here till they left." Ash said, in a bit of a daze.

"You don't look alright to me!" Misty took a step forward and put her hand on his forehead and said, "I think you have a fever or something! You're burning up."

Ash reassured her, "Misty I'm fine, just a little overheated from running so much. He could see that both May and Misty were slightly relieved, but still concerned.

"Let's get back; I wanna train a little more before we leave." Ash said excitedly. That really made May and Misty happy.

"Alright let's get going, Brock and the others were worried too! They are looking in a different part of the woods so let's hurry." May said. They all left the dense forest, and headed back. But Ash couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them.

Wouldn't you know, Gary was hidden in the shadows behind a tree, watching his prey closely, planning for their next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I know the first and second chapters were a bit messy and the tenses were confusing but I hope this one is better. I might clean up the first two chapters. Anyway, I didn't think this story would be that popular, so just for fun, I made this chapter a little angsty and mushy. Don't hate! Thanks again!**_

**Chapter 3: Confessions **

…he could feel his lips, hot and hungry… he could see his eyes, fierce and dark with desire… he could taste earthiness with a hint of spice, and something so utterly Gary, that it has no words to describe it…

UGH! Why is he thinking about him?! Just because he (Gary) caught him (Ash) off guard, and basically jumped him (Ash) with his (Gary) lips, doesn't give him (Gary) the right to plague (Ash) his mind! It was just a few kisses… and touches… and there may have been some rubbing but, dammit, why can't he get Gary out of his head!?

Gary was his rival…friend…whatever! Rival/friends don't make out with their other rival/friends!...right?

But, he had to admit, Gary was a damn good kisser. Soft but firm, tender yet passionate, shy yet bold, aggressive… crap! He's thinking about him again!

Ash tossed and turned in bed, thoughts of Gary hindering his sleep. With an annoyed huff, he sat up in bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping Pikachu, and proceeded to get dressed. He needed to think, to clear his head of the researcher and get his feelings in order. Wait…feelings?! Where did that come from?! Holy crap! Is he starting to _feel_ something for Gary?!

Shaking his head as if to dislodge the thought, Ash placed his hat on his head and tiptoed out the door and down the stairs. Thank goodness the others were in guest bedrooms or staying over at Prof Oak's house. He loves his friends and all, but if they knew he was going out, they would want to come. He knows that they would want to make sure he's okay and he really appreciated it. His friends were the best, but right now, he needed his space more than anything.

His mom was usually a light sleeper, but with her son home, she was probably snoring the night away, because she couldn't help but make everything as perfect as can be for her son. The thought brought a smile to Ash's lips, momentarily distracting him. His mom is so caring, loving, gentle, sweet, kind, and in Ash's opinion, the perfect mother. Not in the 'she lets me do whatever I want' or 'she's like a maid' way, but the balanced way. Disciplinary while being gentle, scolding but still making him feel better and helping him understand. What was that saying, oh right, sugar, spice, and everything nice. That's what she was.

Finally slipping through the door, and narrowly avoiding Mr. Mime, he leisurely walked down the stone path, too lost in his thoughts to really know where he was going. He knew Pallet Town like the back of his hand, so he had a good guess in where his feet were taking him.

_Why me?_ Was his only thought. Ash made a point earlier about why Gary choosing him of all people was absurd. He wasn't dissing on himself, it's just that, Gary could have any girl, or guy, he wanted with the snap of his fingers. And Ash made it clear that he wasn't interested- although it probably didn't help when he didn't push Gary off immediately. Yet he still chose Ash. The thought puzzled the young trainer.

Sure they were finally friends after years of rivalry, only because Gary chose the path his grandfather took, but they had a steady relationship. 'Hey, what's up?' 'Nothing much, you?' 'Same here.' Talk about Pokémon, smile, wave, and leave. That was their kind of relationship. Casual and close, but not too close. That would lead to arguments or awkwardness.

And besides, Ash was always too busy traveling to gyms, training or playing with his Pokémon, helping his friends, saving the world, or getting lost in the woods with Brock leading the way. Gary was off traveling to the different regions also, only he was researching, catching, and discovering new Pokémon. In all the regions he's explored, hasn't Gary found another person to… _hone_ his affections on? Aren't there plenty of Magik Carp in the sea for him to catch?

Ash sighed dejectedly. Was he trying to convince himself that Gary wasn't into him? Or trying to confuse himself further? He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked up a few rocks in his path. All this thinking was leading him in circles.

Did he feel something for the researcher? Ash shook his head. That's preposterous. Did the researcher feel something for him…? Ash snorted at the idea.

_When Spoinks fly…_

He slowly drifted from his thoughts when he felt the ground beneath his feet soften. He was walking on grass, and apparently towards the woods. After a few more minutes of walking, he came to a small clearing, and a pond that could pass as a lake. The moon illuminated the water, making shine. A small breeze brushed by, slowly twirling around the young trainer, immersing him with the scents of nature, before continuing on its way, rustling trees and bushes.

Another small smile crept onto Ash's lips. He knew where he was even though it had been years. He was here when he was young. That's not quite right… _they _were here when they were young. This was the first place Ash met Gary. The place they discovered together. No one in Pallet really knew that this paradise was here, and they decided to keep it their little secret. They would play in the water, watch the wild Pokémon, or just relax. He sighed… he missed those peaceful times.

"So you remembered…"

Ash froze. That voice… _the universe is against me… _"Of course I remembered…" he didn't trust himself to say anything else; afraid his voice might crack or shake.

Gary chuckled, still facing Ash's back, "This is the place where we first met after all." He still kept his distance, looking the young trainer over. He didn't get a good look at him at their first… meeting. All he got was a glance, but now, he could really appreciate Ash's body. The boy had grown up since their last meeting. All that training and traveling really paid off. He was getting hard at just staring at the frozen boy, and when the wind played with his hair, Gary had the unbelievably strong urge to run his hands through it… and down his body… no, stop. He can't think about that now.

Ash crossed his arms across his chest and continued, "And became friends…" then he added in a whisper that Gary barely heard but understood, "Then rivals…" Ash's voice was somber, recalling the events that led to their distancing.

That caught Gary off guard. So he still has hard feelings, huh? He winced when the words he said to Ash that day came flooding back. Gary sighed, this was gonna be harder than he thought. Better patch things up before they get worse. "Look, Ash, I'm sorry about what I said and did to you, years ago." His voice sounded sincere, and on the inside, he was too. He discarded his less than sinless thoughts for now.

Hearing Ash scoff made his heart clench, "Yeah, right. Like you said before, you just wanna get in my pants." His voice had an edge to it that made Gary feel guilty about his rash decisions earlier. "Sorry to disappoint, but as I said before, I'm not interested." His words were anything but sorry.

Biting back an angry retort, Gary sighed and continued, "I know what I did earlier was rash but I was hoping we could talk." His calm words seemed to soothe the young trainer when he saw the tension leave his shoulders. Deciding it was safe to take a few steps closer he added, "I didn't mean to freak you out like that… it's just…" he trailed off.

Ash felt him approaching and tensed again, "Just what?" where was Gary going with this? Doesn't he just want his body? Didn't he make it clear that he wanted to use Ash to release his 'sexual frustrations'? The thought made Ash's blood boil.

Gary took a few more steps until he was right behind the black-haired trainer, "It's just that I've been in love with you since we were kids…" he all but whispered the words, knowing Ash could hear them.

And Ash heard them all right. His breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. Gary was… in _love _with him? Wanting confirmation, he whirled around to look at Gary but was surprised at how close they were. When he faced Gary, he saw a swirl of emotions in his eyes: hope, fear, desperation, confusion, and an emotion Ash couldn't recognize.

When Ash turned, Gary could see the confusion and disbelief, so he decided to take action, hoping Ash wouldn't hate him, or hit him, in the end. He slithered one arm around Ash's slim waist, used his hand to force Ash's chin up slightly. Then, he bent down and pressed their lips together.

**(A/N: *Purrs* I is so evil… *runs and hides*)**

_**Cliffy! Don't hate! Review and tell me if you like this Gary, or the more aggressive Gary, cause I know I can do both! *Squeals* I thought this was just gonna be a two-shot but I guess not. With all the reviews and all. Go to my profile and check out my other stories, I have two or three other Pokémon stories that have been started but I don't know which one to continue! And do the poll cause I'm not sure if I will continue…**_

_**And if there are any errors, grammatically or otherwise, please let me know. I want you, the reader, to be as satisfied as possible.**_

_**If I get up to 30 reviews for this story, a new chappy will go up! Hehe, I need some motivation here people! Trust me; the next chapter will definitely be rated R or M… Remember, the goal is 30!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Did Gary… just say… what I think he said…?_ The words had caught Ash off guard, and so had the kiss. It wasn't like the first time where Gary was just a horny animal, but this was tender, passionate, and had so much raw emotion, it made Ash dizzy. Or was it the lack of oxygen? He didn't know and didn't care.

He felt something warm and wet on his bottom lip, so when Gary tightened his hold around his waist, Ash gasped, letting Gary's tongue enter. The action surprised Ash, but what surprised his more was how good it felt. It explored his mouth, massaging Ash's own tongue, coaxing it to respond. Finally out of his stupor, Ash did just that and tasted Gary again.

The hand that once held Ash's chin slid down and caressed his chest, making the young trainer unconsciously lean into his touch. His hand then made its way around Ash and onto his back, pressing their bodies together and making Ash's blush all the more noticeable.

When they pulled away from the fierce kiss, both boys were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Stormy blue clashing with chocolate brown. One looking for acceptance, the other for answers to hard questions. Deciding to break eye contact first, Gary leaned down to kiss and suck on Ash's sensitive neck, making said boy moan almost inaudibly. His head tilted back, giving Gary more access to his delicious tan skin. He greedily licked and sucked on Ash's neck, leaving dark marks that would last for days, marking the young trainer as his own, and continued down to his collarbone.

He wanted an answer of course, but might as well have some fun and give Ash more reason to be with him. He could give Ash anything he wanted, and was willing to do anything for the younger boys affection. He was dead sure that Ash was the one person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. If not for his body, then his fierce, determined spirit and mind.

Ash, on the other hand, was confused as heck. Did he…_ love_ Gary back? He already knew he was attracted to Gary, and the way he was responding to the young researcher's ministrations was a dead give-a-way, but did he feel that deeply? Did he want to change their friendship? He inwardly snorted.

Gary screwed that to hell when he jumped him in the woods.

He was shaken from his thoughts with a gasp when Gary bit down on his neck then licked the wound in apology, but that didn't stop him from attacking Ash's lips again. Now the kiss was raw with lust, desire, and something Ash couldn't recognize again, like what he saw in Gary's eyes right before he kissed him.

Startling Ash with his quick movements, Gary pinned him down onto the soft grass. The amazing part was the fact that he was still ravaging Ash's mouth and neck. The researcher's hands were once again curious and started trailing down Ash's chest and the waistband of his jeans.

A small prick of panic struck Ash when he felt Gary unzip his jacket and move his shirt up. Sure, Gary did this before, but back then there wasn't an air finality in what he was doing. There wasn't electricity crackling invisibly around them. There wasn't this feeling that they were about to go all the way, that they were reaching the point of no return. The first time was just shock and lust, that's it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Gary placed a reassuring kiss on the trainer's lips. God that was so addicting. Kissing Ash was like getting his first, second, and third fix at once. His lips were soft, warm, and tasted sweet and delicious. He's not telling Ash that anytime soon, but when he felt Ash go rigid under his touch, he got a bit worried and tried to calm him down.

When Ash relaxed again, Gary gazed into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, silently asking permission to go on. He wanted to show Ash just how much he meant to him. How much he affected the poor lovesick researcher, how much he occupied his usually busy mind. He wanted him to feel how much self control he actually needs to restrain from groping him on sight.

Ash felt like he was burning from the intensity of Gary's gaze. He could feel everything Gary was hoping him to feel, trying to make him realize what that feeling was. He felt like he was drowning in the emotions he felt, as well as Gary's kisses. Is this what he wanted? What he wants? In all his travels, of all the people he's met and became rivals or friends with, he's never felt this way. None of the people he's come to know and love stood out in his mind like Gary. Is this love? Is this what it's like to love and be loved?

When he felt a hot mouth trailing kisses down his chest, his thoughts shattered into a million pieces. His lust hazed mind was mildly surprised when he found his shirt and jacket laying a good yard away, and wondered when the hell Gary had the time or patience to take it off and throw it over there. He gasped when Gary kissed his erect nipple and started to suck on it. The sensations filling Ash threatened to send him into a state of delirium when he already felt drunk.

Gary smirked at how he was able to make Ash writhe in pleasure, making him dazed and in a stupor. He loved the feeling of smooth tan skin under his fingertips, and the taste of his mouth. Now that the shirt was off, he could really appreciate Ash's body. Toned, lithe muscles, a strong frame, strong arms, and slim waist. He couldn't wait to see what was lying beneath those jeans…

No more thinking, just more kissing.

He could tell Ash was thinking. Or doing the best he can with all these distractions. He hoped Ash would come around and choose him, love him. If anything, he hoped Ash would let him continue, because soon, they would reach the point of no return, a thought that excited Gary to no end.

**SORRY! I know I said this was gonna be a rated R or M scene but you guys reviewed so fast, I had no time to think up ideas!! Geez! Well, this is only part one, so don't get too down, or hate me. I know this one has a lot of thinking in it, so I'll do a little less of that so you guys can get the good stuff. And I'm hoping I'm doing an OK job on the aggressive/passive Gary. This is my first yaoi fanfic that depicts the actual… process of two guys bein together, but I'll do my best!**

**Thank you soooo much for all the great reviews, and sorry I'm a little late. You guys caught me off guard! I thought I would at least get another day, if not a few hours!!! Lol no review limits this time, goodness knows how fast you'll review! I'll try and get it up in a few days, and I'll make it better than this chapter. I know it's bad, but I hope it'll satisfy until I can put up a really good chapter for you guys! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!!!**


	5. Author's Note: Revamp

**Author's Note:** Heh…hi? **NOT AN UPDATE! **IM SO SOOOORRY! Honestly, I didn't think this story would become so popular and, well, I reread the first chapter and couldn't handle the horrid grammar and spelling mistakes. After reading some inspiring fanfiction, I've decided to re-vamp all my older stories and actually make something decent out of them. I'm not allowing myself to write anything else until I've don't at least the first four chapters of this story!

SOOO, this story is probably going first since my other one-shot is giving me writers block. I just wanted to thank everyone that had read or left REVIEW/AUTHOR/STORY alert for this story, you guys really make writing worthwhile. The new and continuing version is going up under a different name just to give it a fresh start.

Once again, thank you everyone for your support, and I hope this new story will redeem myself and satisfy your GaryxAsh craving ;D

COMING SOON!

**Sneak Preview:**

Ash was trying desperately to ground himself, remind himself that this was _Gary_ of all people but it only made his head feel that much lighter. His only saving grace was the grip he had on Gary's shirt but even that wasn't enough to quell the sudden burning desire and pleasure he felt light his body.

Ash's grip on the slightly taller teens' shoulders tightened, unsettled that he had to use the tree for support but uncaring as Gary continued to kiss and bite and press closer. Somewhere between the kiss – or kisses? – and the hickeys, the brunette had thoroughly trapped Ash against another tree, a knee between the others legs and pressing his body flush against him. And- _oh God, _there was friction and more heat and more pleasure…

**Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit! ;D**

JapaneseAnimeFreak16 3

XOXO

PS I'll update this again with a new Author's Note with the story title and the first chapter – or you could always check my stories list ;P love you guys!


	6. Author's Note: New Story Up!

**Author's Note: **Okay, the new story is UP! :D It has basically the first two chapters of Run Ash Run squished into one but I think it's better ;P Thanks again for all your support and I hope to reach your expectations for a decent story! This will also be about rebuilding their relationship since they hadn't seen each other for a while and with all the drama, there will be confusion, angst, and love :D

As a little background, I plan to add little memories and moments from Ash and Gary's past to help deepen their relationship a bit more And there might be some love triangles coughMistycough as well as some other pairings ;D ENJOY!

**Retracing Your Steps**_**: **_Heroes never get a break, especially one Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. Saving the world was one thing - crushing on your rival was another.

PS He is going to be saving the world again ;)

JapaneseAnimeFreak16

XOXO


End file.
